Joker,Jester,Clown
by XxZerohZeroh
Summary: A story about 3 girls: Joker, Jester, and Clown


DokiDoke

Joker-Jester-Clown

Chapter 1

Prologue

_Thy Majesty requests entertainers for his court. If thou thinks they can satisfy his Majesty, Come to the castle to test thyself!_

* * *

><p>"Haha.. This is going to be fun! Won't it be just delightful Jester?" A cheerful young girl pranced around in circles with excitement.<p>

"Well it would be, Joker, if I could find a faster way over to his _Majesty's_ castle.." A girl with a shockingly similar appearance to Joker scowled in her seat. "And this "walk" isn't exactly helping with my temper!"

"Oh you fuss over everything! It's such a nice day~ The birds are singing, the wind is blowing, oh I just want to sing and dance all day long~! Oh, if only those clouds would drift away.. but it adds to the beauty of the day~" With that, Joker jumped up and started to dance. The bells on her clothing jingled as she swayed her arms and legs in entrancing patterns.

Jester watched as Joker began to sing a incoherent song. She was debating on whether or not to stop her or let her continue. She looked behind her and to another girl who looked like them staring at Joker through her opened left eye. She did not often open her right eye.. The girl's face held expressionless look. Jester stood there for a moment just staring at the girl. The girl looked over and saw Jester staring at her. She walked up to Jester and bent her head over to Jester's ear.

"Why are you staring at me so? It's quite embarrassing to be stared at so hard. You could've bore a hole through me." Jester blushed slightly. "I-it's nothing! I was just wondering if I should stop Joker from making all that noise! That's all there is to it!" She huffed softly and shuffled away. The girl stood there and watched in amusement at Jester. A slightly smile flashed across her face before quickly disappearing. She repositioned the intimidating scythe that was slung across her back before stalking after the two who were slowly making their way towards the opposite direction of the castle.

"..You two.."

Joker and Jester froze and looked at the girl. She pointed in the opposite direction they were going.

"You're going the wrong way.. I don't wish to trouble myself in having to save you from bandits."

The other two girls shared a look and dashed over to armed girl.

"Sorry Clown! I was too into my dancing to realize where I was going haha.." Joker bowed in apology to the girl before smiling nervously. Jester apologized as well for not being able to see they were headed the wrong way. "We're really sorry Clown!" The two were almost groveling at the girl's feet.

"..It's fine.." Clown walked silently forward for a bit until a fuzzy figure dashed past her from behind. She turned around and saw a figure making away with a large bag into a dense forest. Also..

Joker was missing.

* * *

><p>The man ran and ran through the thick undergrowth until he reached a small clearing. He looked around before bringing his fingers to his lips and making a shrill whistle. A couple seconds later, a group of scraggy men came from the shadows of the forest. One of them, a hunched, short, boney man, stepped closer and pulled out a knife. He adeptly sliced the bag open and Joker came rolling out. Her eyes darted around and eyed the men surrounding her. The one who opened the bag stepped over to her and roughly pulled her up by her hair.<p>

"Well well well, a cute one ain't she?" He looked at her before he scoffed and roughly shoved her down. Joker winced upon the impact she received from being thrown. The man ripped off the gag that prevented her from uttering a word and pulled her chin to make her look at his face. It was distorted and ugly.

"Now listen here girl, we're gonna take you and you're going to become our personal slave! We'll keep you for a bit and see how much you're worth selling for. 'Course we'd still get a hefty price for such a nice little lady like you." Joker got annoyed and snapped her head to harshly bite into his hand. The man recoiled sharply and cried out in pain, clutching his hand which now had blood seeping from where she bit. Joker spit, trying to rid her mouth of the taste of his foul hand.

"I refuse to do your bidding! I have to get to the castle! My entertaining career is just waiting for me there!" Joker glared at the men around her who were now hooting and hollering with laughter. Even the man who was injured laughed profusely. "Heeheeheee, You tryin' to become the King's pet? Well that would certainly be-" The guy was cut off as a leg thrust itself harshly into the man's chest. The force of it would've broken at least 3 ribs and knocked the person out cold for at least a week. The guy was sent flying through a couple trees before finally stopping. He fell lifeless onto the ground. The other men stared at the guy in silence and in shock. Then they turned to the person who did that to him. They all saw the girl, who just a moment ago had been tied up and helpless, looking back at them standing with her head bent down in silence. The girl slowly raised her arm and flicked her wrist which caused a soft jingle from her armlets. Jester jumped down from her hiding spot in the trees and ran over to Joker, picked her up bridal style, and leaped back into the shadows. The men watched as the scene occurred, not understanding what was about to take place.

"Now, shall we begin?"

Everyone snapped their attention towards Clown. She slowly dragged her right foot around the area she was standing at and turned around. Clown's closed eye snapped open and the corners of her mouth tilted upwards into a devious grin.

"Hehehehehheheheheheeee~!"

She laughed maniacally and twirled around with her limbs swinging in all directions. Then. She halted in mid spin, released the scythe on her back and slashed a harsh slice into the men surrounding her. She went into a trance, slowly dragging out the deaths of the men. She sliced off limbs and left deep gashes in their bodies, laughing heartily at every swing. The sounds of their screams were almost melodic to her. Then, almost as soon as it started, it stopped. Clown stood in the midst or corpses, dripping with their blood. The forest was silent as she stood. A slight drizzle was forming, driving the blood into a small circle around Clown. Soon it was pouring and Clown still remained in her spot, not making a sound. Up in the trees, Jester and Joker watched the rain fall around Clown. Sorrow filled their hearts..

* * *

><p>The next day is was bright and clear without a cloud in sight. Joker was humming and dancing as usual. Jester was close behind watching her to make sure she stayed on the path to the castle. She snuck a glance behind her at Clown. Clown had regained her usual composure, right eye closed and an emotionless gaze. Jester inwardly sighed in relief and faced forward once again. It wasn't often she witnessed Clown's other side. After that incident, Clown hadn't spoken a word. She had given them both reassuring looks to calm their worry, but it still did to and extent.<p>

"..Jester"

Jester turned around and saw Clown's face close to hers. She blushed slightly and turned away. Clown remained in that position before sighing softly and walking onwards. Jester blinked and watched her walk away.

"_I should stop doing that and listen to Clown.. She probably has something important to say.. but why does she have to stand so close? o;"_

Jester snapped out of her thoughts and ran after Clown and Joker who were now a good distance away. She caught up quickly and latched herself to Clown. Clown looked back at Jester questionally.

"..What?"

Jester stood there with a blank face. What should she say?

"U-um.. well..uh..."

Clown watched as Jester stumbled over her words. After a bit she realized her intentions and smiled inwardly.

"A-about earlier um.. didn't you want to say something to me? Uh.. I'm sorry for turning away, that was pretty rude of me wasn't it haha.."

Jester then seemed really focused on the small bells on her shoes. Clown giggled softly and patted Jester's head.

"It's alright, it was of no importance. I just wanted to make sure you weren't worried over yesterday. However.."

Clown suddenly picked Jester up bridal style and jumped up high. Jester clutched the hat that resided on her head and gave a slight squeal. Clown looked down at Jester and quickly landed next to Joker.

"..Sorry, I should've warned you. But that's the least of my worries right now."

A seriously annoyed look flashed across her face.

"We are so far behind in our schedule. Mostly because of yesterday's incident. I had planned to reach the castle by tonight but at this pace we're at, the earliest we'd get there in tomorrow afternoon."

Joker and Jester looked scared when a vein popped on Clown's forehead.

"... Grab on, we're not using Joker's way of getting their anymore. I am not going to let another minute go to waste!"

Jester quickly grabbed onto each side of Clown's shoulders and wrapped her legs around Clown's waist. Then Clown held Joker in her arms and leaped off. The trio covered miles worth of land and soon the sight of the castle came in sight.

".. Prepare yourselves, I'm going to make one final jump. It's gonna be high so make sure not to let go."

Joker and Jester shared another look and clutched onto Clown for dear life.

"-cough- Too tight! -cough-" Clown faltered in mid-jump. She managed to land properly, but the other two were trying to adjust from suddenly being in the air to being on the ground. Eventually, both of them lost their footing and fell on each other. Clown walked over and helped the two up and steady themselves, then she dusted them off.

"..Sorry, too much air travel is bad for fragile girls like you two. However you'll have to put up with a bit more."

Jester and Joker looked at Clown in disbelief.

"Don't worry, I'm not jumping, we're taking the scythe."

With that, she flipped the weapon off her back and held it in the air. "At least, you two are.." Clown then plopped Joker and Jester onto the scythe and launched it in the direction of the castle with a kick. She heard the two girls screaming and sweatdropped. She shook her head and then dashed after them with a rivaling speed.

"_Hopefully there isn't a tree that'll be in front of them.."_

"TREEEEE!"

Clown mentally face-palmed and ran even faster. She got there about 7 seconds before the two girls slammed into the tree. Clown grabbed the speeding weapon between her palms and skidded along the ground slowly stopping it. Her back brushed against the rough bark of the tree behind her. She looked past the blade of the scythe at the girls. They had tears threatening to fall out of their eyes and were holding onto each other in fear. Clown continue staring for a bit before slowly lowering the scythe and stepping away from the tree. She glance at the castle. Only a about 15 meters away. She could walk that distance easily, and that's what she did. She propped the weapon over her shoulder and trudged along the path leading to the castle with Joker and Jester still on it. Well isn't this a sight to behold?

* * *

><p>Okay.. The trio had finally reached the castle. However, now they had to come face to face with the huge ogre guards and they did <em>not <em>look happy that there were more people coming through the castle gates. Clown made eye contact with one of them and what happened? The ogre sounded the alarm as a warning that there was something dangerous at the castle. Joker and Jester hung their heads in distress. Clown was surrounded by several _very_ sharp weapons, but she only eyed them with a bored expression.

"..So are you gonna kill me or what? I don't have all day for this you know.. Also, I came with those two," Clown pointed over to Joker and Jester, "to come entertain the king."

The ogres glanced at each other and pressed the weapons even closer to Clown. The force of it was enough to draw small tricklets of blood onto her skin. Clown raised a finger and dabbed it onto the blood. She held it up and the blood caught the light.

"Such a lovely shade of red.."

Suddenly a loud shout came from the gates. Everyone looked over and didn't see anything.

"DOWN HERE!" An angry and shrill voice rang out. They all looked at the ground and saw a short little man.. he looked like... a gnome..

Everyone stood still. A tumbleweed ran across the scene.

"What the heeeeeeck?"

The End of Chapter 1


End file.
